bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
CAT
Romanized Title CAT Japanese Title CAT English Title CAT Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1997 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Koe mo kakezuni deteitta kiri yoru kara asa e samayou Ki ni kuwanai News nya tsume wo tate yakamashii machi e to kieru Nagasareru hito wa dasai to warai Sameta hitomi nareta tetsuki boku wo nameteru Itterasshai sukina toko e Omoidoori ni kake mawaru ga ii Yogoto nyao nyao usa wo harashite Miruku iro no yume wo goranyo Soshite boku ni modore Mou dou natte mo ii nante usobuite sugu ni yopparatta furi Atama no naka wa shirafu mo ii toko itsumo hara wo herashiteru Hito no yorokobu shigusa wo zenbu wakattete suru Damasare mai to omotte mo hamaru Itterasshai sukina toko e Zenbu hitori de dekichau hito yo Yogoto myao myao koi sagashite Nanika tarinai ki ga suru darou Soshite kyou mo hitori Itterasshai sukina toko e Ima wa nani wo agete mo dame kamone Iu koto kiichau ore mo ore da Kondo kara wa bishibishi icchau yo Yobedo todokanu te ni oenai CAT Uchuu no hate made itte shimae Mono wakari ga iiwake jyanai ze Kitto sugu ni samishiku naru yo Dakara boku ni modore Kanji 声もかけずに出ていったきり 夜から朝へさまよう 気にくわないNews にゃ爪をたて やかましい街へと消える 流される人はダサイと笑い さめた瞳 なれた手つき僕をナメてる いってらっしゃいすきなとこへ 思いどおりにかけまわるがいい 夜毎 ニャオニャオうさをはらして ミルク色の夢をごらんよ そして僕に戻れ もうどうなってもいいなんてうそぶいて すぐに酔っぱらったフリ 頭の中はシラフもいいとこ いつも腹をヘラしてる 人のよろこぶ 仕草を全部わかっててする だまされまいと思ってもハマる いってらっしゃいすきなとこへ 全部ひとりでできちゃう人よ 夜毎 ミャオミャオ恋さがして 何か足りない気がするだろう そして今日もひとり いってらっしゃいすきなとこへ 今は何をあげてもだめかもね いうこときいちゃうオレもオレだ 今度からはビシビシいっちゃうよ 呼べど届かぬ手におえない CAT 宇宙のはてまでいってしまえ ものわかりがいいわけじゃないぜ きっとすぐにさみしくなるよ だから僕に戻れ English Without so much as a word of farewell, you've headed out to prowl around from dusk till dawn When you hear news you don't like, your claws come out and you disappear off to the noisy city You laugh at those swept along by life as unsophisticated Those half-closed eyes, by now I'm used to the terrible way you treat me Go then, wherever you want to go Run about freely, it's better that way Every night (niao niao) enjoy your diversions Dream milk-colored dreams And then come back to me You're talking big, saying you don't care how things end up, and then you pretend to be drunk But inside your head, you're as sober as they come, you're always hungry You know everything there is to know about how people behave when they're happy I promise myself I won't be deceived, and still I fall into your trap Go then, wherever you want You're one of those people who can do everything by themselves Every night (meow meow) searching for love But it always feels like there's something missing, right? And so you're alone again today Go then, wherever you like Right now, it doesn't matter what I give you, it wouldn't be good enough, would it? Listen to what I'm saying, I've got my own feelings, you know From now on I’ll show you who’s boss You don't listen to a word anyone says, you stubborn, skittish, uncontrollable CAT Go on then, go off to the ends of space You aren't as clever as you think you are You'll be lonely soon enough, I know it That's why you'll come back to me